Naughty
by NAIGIKISA-CHAN
Summary: Gaara menginginkan 'itu', sementara Ino tidak. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara agar Ino mau melakukannya? /Paris? Tapi itu terlalu jauh/Bunuh aku/Ino, kumohon. Summary apa ini?/pundung di pojokan. Aku memang tidak pandai membuat Summary, sudahlah/ngilang.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Naruto.**

 **Pairing: Ino Yamanaka, Sabaku Gaara.**

 **Warning: OOC, alur melaju kencang(?), kecut.**

 **Hai ^^ aku comeback, dan akan terus meramaikan dunia Ino-chan. Kalian juga bantu nee ^^.**

 **Kali ini aku bawa Saquelnya Vampire Kingdom. Baiklah, aku mulai kehabisan kata-kata, mood lagi kurang buat banyak cingcong, jadi langsung baca aja deh, selamat membaca ^^**

Ino terbangun saat merasakan benda lunak dan basah sedang menelusuri lehernya, dengan enggan ia membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat itu. Ino menghela nafas saat melihat siapa pelakunya.

 _Terjadi lagi._

"Gaara- _kun_ , berhenti menjilati leherku saat aku tidur, itu sangat mengganggu."

"Aku merindukanmu."jawabannya benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan Ino.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, tapi sekarang aku sedang mengantuk."

"Lalu kapan?"

"Besok."Gaara memutar matanya malas.

"Ini kali kelima kau mengatakan 'besok' tapi kenyataannya kau tidak menepati ucapanmu itu... jadi intinya... besok itu kapan?"

"Besok, saat Kaara sudah benar-benar matang menjadi seorang vampir."

"Yang benar saja, itu masih setahun lagi... aku menginginkanmu sekarang!"nada bicara Gaara naik satu _oktaf_. Ino mengusap wajahnya sejenak.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak ingin dirumah."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika ke Paris?"

"Paris? Tapi itu terlalu jauh."

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak bisa, berarti tidak usah."

"Ap─"

"Shhh. Aku masih mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Jangan ganggu lagi _nee_ , Gaara- _kun_."Ino membalik tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Gaara.

Sementara Gaara hanya bisa mengacak rambut merahnya kesal. Lalu berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan dengan kilatan gairah yang tertahan. Sungguh malang.

Gaara tak habis-habisnya mengumpat dimeja mini bar dimansion Sabaku.

"Kau kenapa?"Gaara dengan malas menoleh kearah Sasori yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak."

"Gagal membujuknya melakukan 'itu'?"selidik Sasori.

"..."

"Kau mau kuberi tips?"Gaara melirik kearah Sasori dengan ekor matanya.

"Caranya, pertama turuti kemauannya. Kedua, coba acuhkan dia saat kau sudah memberikan apa yang dia mau. Ketiga, jika rencana kedua berhasil, dan dia merengek-rengek meminta kau memaafkannya, saat itulah kau katakan apa keinginanmu, dan dia tidak akan bisa menolak. Setelah itu lakukanlah selama yang kau inginkan."Sasori menyeringai licik.

"Apa itu akan berhasil."Sasori semakin mengembangkan seringainya.

"Kau tau, hampir semua pria yang kuberi tips itu, berhasil. Dan sejauh ini belum ada yang gagal."

"Baik, aku akan ikuti saranmu, tapi jika gagal... kau harus jadi supirku selama sebulan."Sasori melongo mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"He─"

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar."

Drrrtt.

Klik.

"Ada apa, Maki?"

" _Ada client yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."_

"Dimana?"

" _Dia ingin acara pertemuannya dilakukan di Paris. Karena dia sedang liburan bersama keluarganya disana, dan tidak ingin mengecewakan istrinya dengan masalah bisnis. Apakah anda bisa?"_

Gaara menyeringai.

 _Pas sekali._

" _Tuan, anda dengar?"_

"Eh? Ya, aku dengar, baiklah kalau begitu siapkan pesawat pribadiku, aku akan berangkat jam 11 nanti dan tolong katakan pada ayah, aku ingin cuti selama seminggu, setelah bertemu dengan Client itu."

" _Tapi,"_

"Aku mempercayakan urusanku padamu, Maki."

Maki yang jadi lawan bicara Gaara menghela nafas pasrah.

" _Baik, Gaara_ -sama _."_

Klik.

"Hah, ini hari keberuntunganku."

Gaara berjalan dengan semangat menuju kamarnya dan Ino. Dan setibanya disana, seringai muncul diwajahnya.

 _Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa menolak, nyonya Sabaku._

Gaara berjalan mendekati ranjang, lalu merangkak mendekati tubuh Ino."Ino- _chan_ ayo bangun."bisiknya parau ditelinga Ino, dan sesekali mengecupi cuping telinganya.

"Ash, Gaar─"

"Kita akan berangkat ke Paris jam 11."

"Apa?!"Ino terlonjak kaget dan segera terduduk. Sementara Gaara yang ada disampingnya hanya menyeringai.

"Gaara, katakan kau bercanda."Ino bertanya dengan wajah panik.

"Aku ingin mengatakan seperti itu, tapi kenyataannya, aku sedang tidak bercanda. Tadi Maki menghubungiku, dan mengatakan bahwa ada client yang ingin bertemu denganku, dan tempat pertemuannya di Paris, sekalian saja aku mengajakmu."Gaara berucap dengan santai.

"Bunuh aku."Ino berucap dengan nada putus asa.

"Ya, sayang, aku akan membunuhmu nanti diranjang."wajah Ino langsung memucat.

"Yang benar saja."

"Sudah cepat siapkan pakaianmu, dan bersiap-siaplah. Tiga jam lagi kita berangkat."

"T-tapi, bagai-bagaimana, d-de...dengan Kaara? Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkannya."

"Tentu bisa, disini ada dua bibinya, neneknya. _So... why not_?"Alis kiri Ino sudah berkendut kesal. lalu ia menghela nafas kasar, dan menoleh kearah Gaara dengan senyuman jengkel.

 _Kau akan menerima hukumanmu nanti, Sabaku._

"Baiklah tuan Sabaku, mari kita bersiap-siap."Ino berbalik dan dengan sengaja mengibaskan rambutnya dengan keras hingga membuat rambutnya mengenai wajah Gaara.

"Ah, padahal kau baru bangun tidur, tapi rambutmu wangi sekali."

 _Gagal._

Ino berbalik masih dengan senyuman paksanya. "Ouh, terima kasih, aku sangat tersanjung."Ino sedikit menambahkan kekehan diakhir kalimatnya, kekehan palsu tentunya.

"Bagaimana jika kita... mandi bersama?"

Ino masih tersenyum paksa. "Ouh... tentu bisa... dalam mimpimu. Aku mandi dulu ya, Gaara- _kun_."Ino berbalik dan melangkah kearah kamar mandi dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Gaara yang melihat istrinya itu hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Ino keluar dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi dada hingga pahanya. Dan satu handuk lagi melilit diatas kepalanya. Ino menggeleng saat melihat Gaara berbaring dengan tersenyum-senyum aneh.

Gaara yang menyadari kehadiran Ino dengan segera menoleh, namun setelah itu meneguk ludahnya saat melihat Ino yang hanya mengenakan handuk.

Glek.

"Jauhkan wajah mesummu itu, tuan direktur."ucapan Ino menyadarkan Gaara dari khayalan liarnya, dan segera menatap wajah istrinya itu.

"Apa salah jika aku menatap istriku sendiri?"tanya Gaara santai.

"Kau mau kulempar lemari, hah?"geram Ino, Gaara lagi-lagi terkekeh dan berhasil membuat Ino makin geram.

Ino menelusuri lemari bajunya, mencari-cari barang yang ia butuhkan, seringainya muncul saat menemukan benda yang ia cari, sebuah kostum. Dan Ino dengan cepat memasukannya kekoper kecil berwarna ungu miliknya.

Ino hampir saja memekik kaget saat merasakan tangan seseorang memeluk lehernya.

"Gaara, jangan lakukan itu. Kau membuatku kaget."kesal Ino.

"..."Gaara tidak menjawab, justru ia menghisap leher Ino dengan lembut.

"Gaara, aku ingin memakai baju, cepat lepaskan aku."

"Biar aku yang pakaikan."

"Huh, dan membiarkanmu terus terdiam sambil menatap tubuhku? _Hell no_."

"Kali ini tidak, aku berjanji."

"Entah kenapa, kau berubah mesum setelah kita menikah, siapa yang mengajarimu."tanya Ino sambil menyerahkan _dress_ berwarna biru muda kearah Gaara.

"Itu naluri seorang pria."ucap Gaara sambil meraih _dress_ yang diberikan Ino. Ucapan Gaara membuat bibir Ino mencebik.

Gaara tersenyum lalu menggerakan tangannya untuk meraih ujung handuk yang melilit rambut Ino. Hingga membuat helaian pirang yang masih basah itu tergerai. Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari helaian-helaian itu.

"Hmm, wangi _Citruss_... kau selalu bisa membuatku gila dengan wangi rambut dan tubuhmu."

"Gaara, acara ganti baju ini bisa memakan waktu lima jam jika kau begini terus."Ino mulai jengkel.

Gaara kemudian berlanjut dengan melepas handuk ditubuh Ino, lalu dijatuhkannya handuk itu, hingga kini tergeletak didekat kaki Ino.

Gaara memakaikan bra ungu Ino, lalu berlanjut dengan cd yang memiliki warna senada.

"Gaara, kau yakin bisa melakukannya?"Ino panik sendiri melihat Gaara yang megap-megap.

"Y-ya."selesai dengan urusan bawah, Gaara segera memakaikan _dress_ yang tadi disodorkan Ino, _dress_ selutut dengan lengan pendek berwarna biru muda, dan sabuk kecil berwarna kuning.

Lalu Gaara meraih tangan Ino dan menariknya kearah meja rias, Gaara mendudukan Ino lalu mulai menyisir rambut panjang Ino.

"Astaga, Gaara, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak, kali ini biarkan aku yang melakukannya."Ino memutar bola matanya malas, lalu membiarkan Gaara menyisir rambutnya.

"Stop, aku akan merias wajahku sendiri, sebaiknya kau tunggu dibawah saja."ucap Ino saat melihat Gaara kebingungan memilih mana yang harus ia poleskan kewajah Ino.

"Tap─"

"Gaara-kun, aku mohon."Gaara menghela nafas, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Gaara berjalan pelan menuruni tangga, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat anaknya yang tengah bermain dengan Hanabi dan Matsuri diruang tamu.

Gadis kecil itu mendongak dan tersenyum kearah ayahnya, lalu melambai.

"Hai, ayah."Hanabi yang tengah dikepang rambutnya oleh Matsuri ikut mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Hai, Gaa─ _niisan_."Gaara dengan kecepatan seperti angin kini sudah berada didekat mereka, dan ikut melihat apa yang dimainkan kedua saudaranya dan anaknya.

"Kalian main apa?"tanya Gaara sambil memasang senyum lembut, dan tangan kanannya ia gerakan untuk mengelus rambut merah Kaara.

"Kami sedang mengepang rambut Hanabi- _chan_. Kalau rambutku sudah dikepang, baguskan ayah?"

"Ya, kau terlihat cantik."Kaara tersenyum.

"Setelah ini giliran Matsuri- _chan_. Oh ya, ayah mau kemana? Kok sudah rapi?"tanya Kaara sambil menelusuri tubuh Gaara.

"Ayah dan ibumu harus pergi beberapa hari."

"Kemana?"

"Ayah dan ibu butuh waktu untuk berdua, kau tidak apa-apakan jika ditinggal disini bersama Hanabi, dan Matsuri,"

"Oh, begitu. Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, apa ayah meremehkanku?"gadis kecil bersurai merah itu menyeringai pada sang ayah.

"Ouh, ouh, ouh. Belajar darimana senyuman seperti itu?"Kaara, Matsuri dan Hanabi menoleh keasal suara. Dan tepat dibelakang Gaara Ino berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Ibu? Wow, ini benar ibuku? Ibuku cantik sekali."Kaara berdiri dari acara duduknya lalu berlari kearah Ino, Ino yang mendengar ucapan anaknya itu hanya terkekeh geli.

"Tentu saja ini ibu, kenapa kau tidak mengenali ibumu sendiri?"

"Ibu sangat cantik."

"Jadi kemarin-kemarin ibu tidak cantik?"

"Ibu selalu cantik, tapi untuk hari ini ibu sepuluh kali lipat lebih cantik."

"Pandai sekali kau memuji, membuat ibu semakin gemas saja."Ino mengesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Kaara, hingga membuat gadis kecil itu terkekeh.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."ajak Gaara. Ino menoleh lalu kembali menatap Kaara, Ino mengecup pelan dahi putrinya, lalu menurunkan Kaara dari gendongannya.

"Hati-hati ya bu."

"Ya, sayang. Kau baik-baik ya, dengan bibi Hanabi, dan bibi Matsuri."

"Ya, ibu."

"Matsuri- _chan_ , Hanabi- _chan_ , aku titip Kaara, ya?"

"Serahkan pada kami."Matsuri menjawab dengan senyum cerianya.

"Nikmatilah liburanmu."ucap Hanabi.

"Ya, jika kalian merasa kerepotan, kalian bisa menitipkan Kaara pada ayah dan ibuku."

"Iya, iya Ino-chan, kami mengerti, kau jangan khawatir."

"Ino, ayo cepat."Gaara menarik tangan Ino dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi kami ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

Penerbangan dari Jepang ke Paris memakan waktu lima jam, tidak heran jika Ino langsung merebahkan tubuhnya setibanya di hotel milik keluarga Gaara. Secara Ino hanya manusia setengah vampir yang bisa merasa lelah.

"Kau istirahatlah, aku akan pesankan makanan. Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Apa saja, asal jangan Rusa mentah."gumam Ino tak jelas.

"Harusnya aku menjadikanmu vampir seutuhnya saja."Gaara ikut bergumam tidak jelas.

Lalu mulai melangkah keluar kamar hotel.

Hari sudah beranjak malam, jam dinding berwarna emas itu kini jarumnya menunjuk keangka lima sore. Ino terbangun dengan wajah bingung.

"Hening sekali... Gaara-kun, kau dimana?"Ino celingak-celinguk didalam kamar, lalu kakinya ia langkahkan keluar, perutnya bergemuruh, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berjalan kedapur. Ino tersenyum saat melihat kotak berisi pizza didapur. Lalu dengan segera meraih sepotong pizza itu untuk dimakannya, dahinya menyerngit saat melihat memo berwarna biru dibawah kotak pizza.

"Pasti dari Gaara."

 _Aku harus bertemu client, aku akan kembali jam 7 nanti._

 _Gaara._

Ino mengangguk-ngangguk sambil mengunyah pizzanya, namun senyumnya merekah saat ingat rencana yang sudah disusunnya.

"Balas dendam masih berlaku, Gaara."

.

.

.

.

Gaara berjalan pelan dikoridor hotel, sambil sesekali bersiul. Sekelebat ingatan saat ia berbicara dengan Sasori terlintas dikepalanya, dan setelah itu seringai aneh mulai terbentuk dibibir tipisnya.

Tangannya merogoh kantong jasnya, untuk mengambil kartu yang menjadi kunci untuk masuk kekamarnya.

Gaara menyerngit saat melihat suasana kamar hotel yang gelap gulita.

 _Apa Ino belum bangun? Dasar putri tidur._

Gaara menyerngit saat melihat cahaya dari arah dapur. Langkah kakinya pun ia arahkan kesana, namun Gaara semakin menyerngit saat tidak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan didapur besar itu. Gaara sedikit terlonjak saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menutup kedua matanya.

"In─"

"Shh, aku punya kejutan untukmu, tutup matamu ya... Gaara-kun."Ino dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ditelinga Gaara. Membuat pria bersurai merah itu terkekeh geli.

Lalu Ino menuntun Gaara untuk duduk di kursi _counter_.

"Jangan membuka matamu, kecuali aku yang menyuruh. Mengerti?"

"Tentu saja."Ino menyeringai.

"Apapun yang kulakukan jangan buka matamu, oke."

"Ya."Ino meraih kedua tangan Gaara lalu diikatnya kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Ino ap─"

"Ikuti saja, dan kau akan tau nanti."setelah memastikan ikatannya sudah kuat, Ino berjalan kesisi _counter_ yang lain.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka matamu."

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dan matanya membulat saat pandangannya mulai jelas.

Glek.

Gaara meneguk ludahnya susah payah, saat dilihatnya Ino yang mengenakan kostum Sailormoon yang kekecilan ditubuhnya. Tiga kancing bajunya ia biarkan tak terpasang, membuat kedua benda kenyal yang mengkilap itu sedikit terlihat. Sementara rok berwarna biru gelap itu berada sepuluh sentimeter diatas lutut. Ino tersenyum layaknya _maid_ yang sedang melayani tuannya.

"Gaara- _sama_ , anda ingin makan apa?"Ino menunjuk beberapa hidangan diatas _counter_ , ada banana ice cream, pancake, milkshake, dan sebotol anggur merah. "Apa anda ingin minum dulu?"lidah Gaara terasa kelu.

 _Sial, sepertinya aku yang dimainkannya._

Namun Gaara segera mengatur wajahnya. "Berikan padaku hidangan terbaiknya."

"Ouh, kau baru bisa mendapatkannya setelah memilih salah satu diantara makanan ini."ucap Ino dengan bibir dikerucutkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu berikan aku segelas anggur."

"Segera datang."Ino membuka botol anggur itu, lalu menuangkannya kedalam gelas kaca yang dikhususkan untuk minuman sekelas anggur dan _vodka_.

Ino berjalan kearah Gaara lalu memutar kursi yang diduduki suaminya itu. Ino dengan gerakan menggoda duduk dipangkuan Gaara. Gaara menyerngit saat melihat Ino menumpahkan anggur itu kedadanya, membuat dada Ino yang tidak tertutupi bra itu terlihat.

"Ups, aku menumpahkannya. Bagaimana ini? Apa anda tidak keberatan membersihkannya untukku?"tanya Ino memelas. Gaara tersenyum sekilas, Ino hampir meledakan tawanya saat melihat kilatan gairah tak tertahan Gaara yang begitu terlihat dari sorot matanya.

Ino menarik kepala Gaara untuk mendekat kedadanya.

"Uhh..."desahan Ino berhasil membakar tubuh Gaara dengan gairah. Dan itu semakin membuat Gaara bersemangat menjilati belahan dada Ino, namun sekali lagi Gaara harus menggeram kesal saat Ino menarik diri dari pangkuannya.

"Aku rasa itu sudah cukup, terimakasih. Tapi... sekarang badanku terasa lengket, dan aku ingin mandi. Kau mau menemaniku?"tanya Ino sambil mengelus wajah Gaara, dan sesekali mengecup bibir ranum pemuda itu, namun dengan segera melepas pagutannya saat merasakan bibir Gaara yang bergerak untuk membalasnya. Hingga membuat Gaara terus mengumpat dalam hatinya.

 _Sial, sial, sial!_

Ino menarik tubuh Gaara untuk berdiri, lalu membawanya kekamar mandi yang terletak dikamar mereka berdua.

Setibanya dikamar mandi, Ino dengan segera melepas pakaiannya, dan melemparnya keasal tempat, lalu kemudian masuk kedalam _bath-up_ yang sudah disiapkannya. Tangan Ino bergerak untuk meraih sabun lalu menggosokannya ketubuhnya, Ino meremas dadanya dan membersihkannya dengan gaya _erotis_. Hingga membuat Gaara susah payah menelan ludahnya yang terasa menyangkut ditenggorokannya.

Selesai membersihkan sabun ditubuhnya, Ino berdiri, dan berjalan mendekati Gaara yang berdiri dengan nafas memburu, tangan letiknya bergerak untuk melepas pakaian Gaara.

"Kau juga butuh mandi, direktur."

"Ino, aku menyerah, kumohon lepaskan ikatan ini."Gaara memelas didepan wajah Ino, memohon agar wanita itu mengabulkannya.

"Ouh, kenapa? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan seperti itu?"Ino memainkan emosi Gaara, dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya kedada Gaara dengan gerakan keatas dan kebawah.

"Ino, kumohon."

"Katakan sekali lagi, sayang."Ino semakin gencar mempermainkan emosi Gaara.

"Ino... _please_."

"Permintaan ditolak."gairah dan emosi mulai menguasai Gaara, tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya itu kini hampir putus akibat tarikan tangannya. Gaara dengan keras menarik kedua tangannya kearah berlawanan, dan tak lama tali yang mengikat tangannya putus.

Ino yang melihatnya menggeliat ngeri.

 _Oh tidak._

"Akh!"Ino memekik saat dengan tiba-tiba Gaara menubruknya kedinding, dengan kedua tangan yang mengunci pergerakannya.

"Bermain-main dengan pangeran vampir adalah kesalahan besar, nona. Sekarang kau akan menanggung akibatnya."

Gaara menarik tubuh Ino kedalam kamar. Lalu tak berapa lama suara desahan dan erangan mulai terdengar.

.

.

.

.

Gaara mengecup dahi, kelopak mata, pipi, hidung dan terakhir bibir Ino, tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap wajah Ino yang dibasahi oleh peluh. Dan setelah itu tangannya kembali bergerak untuk meraih selimut yang tergeletak dibawah, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang polos. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk meraih Smartphonenya yang berada diatas nakas.

Lalu mengetik sesuatu diponselnya. Lalu kembali meletakannya.

" _Oyasumi_... Ino- _chan_."Gaara berbisik pelan ditelinga Ino. Lalu tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk tubuh Ino.

.

.

.

.

Ino menyerngit saat merasakan cahaya matahari yang memaksa masuk kedalam retina matanya. Tubuhnya ia gerakan untuk berbalik memunggungi cahaya yang menembus dari celah gorden.

"Selamat pagi... sayang."

"Hmm, pagi."

"Terima kasih untuk yang semalam."Ino mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menempel pada dada telanjang Gaara.

"Hmm."

"Aku sangat puas."

"Gaara jangan membicarakan hal mesum dipagi hari seperti ini."

"Aku rasa itu tidak masalah."Ino memukul dada Gaara pelan, lalu kembali bergerak untuk memeluk perut Gaara. Gaara tersenyum lalu menarik tubuh Ino untuk lebih menempel ketubuhnya.

"Kau istriku, milikku, tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu, seperti semalam aku menyentuhmu. Hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhmu seperti itu."

" _I'm yours_."Gaara mengecup bibir Ino, dan mereka berpangutan dengan panas dan dalam. Setelah beberapa menit mereka melepas ciuman mereka, dan tersenyum.

" _I love you_."

" _I love you too_."

.

.

.

.

Sasori sedang bersantai ditaman belakang mansion sambil sesekali terkekeh melihat tingkah Lucu keponakan dan adik-adiknya yang sedang mengejar kelinci.

Namun kepalanya ia tolehkan saat mendengar getaran dari sebelahnya. Lalu tangannya bergerak untuk meraih benda kotak itu. lalu tangannya mulai bergerak dengan lincah diatas layar Smartphonenya.

Namun matanya membulat saat melihat isi pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Tidak!"Matsuri, Hanabi dan Kaara menatap bingung kearah Sasori yang berteriak histeris.

Sebenarnya apasih isi pesannya? Mari kita lihat.

 _Selamat Sasori-_ nii, _kau akan menjadi supirku selama sebulan._

 _Salam hangat dari adikmu, Gaara._

 **OWARI**


End file.
